Bounty Hunter Cook-Out
by Super Hero 101
Summary: What happens when Latts Razzi invites her bounty hunter friends to a cook-out? The answer is drama, dressing up, close calls and some romance. Oh yeah, and did I mention the cook-out is being hosted by Latts' prim and proper parents? Is this a recipe for disaster? WARNING: Characters may be OOC (Out of character) at times. This is a SLASH FREE fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter! I hope you guys like this, because it's a little non-cannon. But it should be funny!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

* * *

Latts' Diary

Today I was super bored and I was just sitting there in my house on Tattooine. I decided to watch a holomovies but nothing was on! Ugh! I hate when that happens. But I officially had nothing to do. So I was just sitting there and it hit me. I haven't seen my bounty hunter friends in FOREVER! Okay, so it's only been about a month but still. So I decided to call them up and see if they'd like to come to my parents' summer cook-out party! I hope Dengar can at least come!

Write back soon,

Latts

* * *

Latts dug out her old address holopad with growing excitement. She hoped she'd kept all her friends' numbers! When she'd finally found it in the back of her closet, she began calling everyone. She made a guest list first;

Dengar, Sugi, Embo, Boba Fett and Cato Parasitti.

Latts decided to call Dengar first.

"Hello? Who is it?" Dengar said when he finally picked up.

"Dengar? This is Latts." She responded with a smile.

"Latts! Hi, how're you doing?" Dengar said.

"I'm good," Latts said, picturing Dengar's handsome face, "How are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm fine." He said.

"Really?" Latts asked, "You don't sound it."

"I'm fine, just lost a bounty though." He responded, sounding glum.

"I'm sorry. But, uh, I was wondering if you'd consider coming to a party with me?"

"A party?" He asked, "What kind of party?"

"It's a cook-out, more of," She replied happily, "My parents host one each year and this year they actually invited me."

"Sounds like fun. Where'll it be?" He sounded interested! That was good!

"At their house on Naboo." She said.

"Naboo? Okay, what day?" He asked.

"They said it's the third Friday of this month." She responded, "How's that?"

"Uh… hang on.." Latts could hear him checking his holopad, "Yeah that's good!"

"Alright, I'll see you there!" She said, trying not too sound too excited, "Oh, and Dengar?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"They think I quit bounty hunting, so you've got to dress nice." She said.

"'Nice'?" He asked, "How nice?"

"Like Naboo-rich-guy nice." She explained.

"Oh alright!" Dengar said, "Bye Latts!"

"Bye!" Latts said, then after he hung up, "Yes!"

* * *

Next Chapter: Dengar's thoughts on Latts' invite and Latts inviting Sugi!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Sorry for the wait but you know how it is on vacation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

Dengar's Journal

I just got a call from Latts! Yay! And guess what? She invited me to a party! Maybe she likes me. Who knows? But it's her PARENTS' cookout on NABOO. Her parents live on Naboo! So are they rich? Is Latts secretly, like, super rich from inheritance? And what does she mean 'they think she quit bounty hunting'? Were they against her being what she wanted to be? Maybe Latts has very forceful parents that want her to do what _they_ want her to do! I guess I'll have to find out!

Dengar

P.S. I have to dress like a Naboo-rich-guy. What the Naboo does that mean?!

* * *

Dengar tucked his holo-journal back into his desk drawer and sighed. He really wanted to go to Latts' party. Then again, it was her parents' party and it wasn't exactly a party. It was a _cookout. _But he had to dress like a rich guy?! Did he even have rich-guy clothes?! Did he even know what rich-guy clothes were?!

"You're a great friend Latts," Dengar sighed, "But what have you gotten me in to?"

He searched 'rich Naboo men's clothes' on his holopad and clicked the _images_ option. As he scanned the pictures, he thought about Latts. She _was_ really pretty and she carried herself nicely. Could she secretly be of a Naboo noble family? It seemed plausible to Dengar, but how had she kept it a secret? And _why_ had she kept it a secret?

"Guess I'll have to do a little spy work while I'm at the cookout." Dengar murmured.

But first he had to find a decent outfit.

* * *

Latts walked into her small kitchen to make some caf. While she waited for the brewer to get into gear, Latts sat at her kitchen counter and called Sugi. She just hoped the Zabrak was in a good mood today.

"Hello?" Sugi's heavily accented voice said.

"Sugi? Hi, this is Latts!" Latts exclaimed.

"Oh hello, Latts!" Sugi sounded like she had just gotten up. (You could tell because Sugi's accent was thicker when she'd just rolled out of bed).

"I hope I didn't wake you up." Latts said nervously. If she had, this could go downhill fast.

"Well you did, but that's okay." Sugi mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry," Latts replied after processing what Sugi had said, "It's one o'clock here."

"Well you're not on Coruscant, are you?" Sugi said after yawning.

Latts took awhile to process that one but luckily Sugi's accented was getting better.

"Latts?" Sugi asked.

"Sorry, your accent's thick today-er- this morning." Latts responded.

"So is yours." Sugi said, "What did you call for again?"

"Oh! Right, sorry, uh…" Latts cleared her throat, " I was wondering if you'd like to come to a cookout party with me?"

"Um… maybe," Sugi yawned again, "Why don't you send me all the info and I'll get back to you?"

"Sure." Latts said, sensing that Sugi wasn't ready to think about party information this early in the morning.

After exchanging their holo-mail addresses, Latts and Sugi got off the comlink. Latts realized she'd forgotten about her caf and ran over to the brewer. She took a sip and promptly spit it into the sink.

"I hate cold caf." Latts said to herself.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sugi's thoughts when she gets the party info and Latts inviting Embo!


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty, here's chapter 3! Hope it's not too fluffy yet! (Just kidding) ;)

Disclaimer: Who do you think I am?! I don't own Star Wars!

* * *

Sugi's Diary,

This morning I awoke to the sound of an annoying beeping. It turned out to be my comlink and I thought, _who is calling me this early?_ As it were, the person calling me was Latts, not some disrespectful salesperson! She was trying to invite me to a cookout/party thing but at the time, all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. So I had Latts send me the info. This is what the holo-mail said:

_Hey Sugi!_

_ Sorry I woke you up, but I didn't know [about the time difference]! So, I was just wondering if you'd consider coming to my parents' annual cookout! I'm inviting our friends Embo, Dengar, Cato, Boba… but here's the info!_

_Where: Naboo, 64 Theed Northwest_

_When: Third Friday of this month, guests arrive all day_

_Attire: Semi-formal-ish (Think Naboo-rich-girl)_

_Note: My parents think I quit bounty hunting so you're just a normal friend!_

_Hope to see you there!_

_ Latts Razzi_

Is it just me, or does Latts use an exclamation point for every sentence in her holo-mails? And wait! Semi-formal-_ish_?! Naboo-rich-girl?! Latts quit bounty hunting?! No, wait, her parents only think she quit bounty hunting. But still, what does _that_ mean? I would really love to go; it actually sounds like fun. And I've never been to a cookout. They don't have those on Iridonia. But where am I supposed to get that kind of clothing?

Sugi

* * *

Latts walked out of her kitchen with a warmer cup of caf. Sitting down on her living room couch, Latts dialed Embo's number. Hopefully her big Kyuzo friend hadn't moved or otherwise changed his number!

"Hello?" Embo answered in his native tongue and Latts remembered to turn the translator setting on.

"Hey Embo! This is Latts." She replied.

"I know; I have caller I.D." Embo responded.

"Oh, alright then," Latts said, "How're you doing?"

"Oh I'm good, you know," Embo stated.

"And, uh, how's Marrok?" Latts asked, knowing Embo was fond of his pet Anooba.

"Marrok's great, he's staying in shape, eating's been fine," Embo could probably go on all day about Marrok so Latts had to cut him off.

"That's good! Hey, so I called to ask if you'd be game to come to a cookout?" Latts asked.

"A cookout?" Embo questioned, "I do not understand."

"You know, a cookout," Latts repeated, "It's like, um… well basically it's a party where you cook outside and you party outside."

"I see." Embo responded.

"You don't have those on Phatrong?" Latts asked him.

"We do," Embo, exclaimed, "We just don't call them a 'cookout'."

"Oh," Latts nodded, "Well it's on Naboo and my parents are hosting it."

"That's nice of them," Embo said, "Must be good to see them, huh?"

"Yeah, well," Latts bit her lip.

"Latts, are you okay?" Embo asked.

"Well, they didn't like me being a bounty hunter…" Latts muttered. She had always wondered why it was so easy to spill your guts to Embo. Maybe it was because he was just so trustworthy and honorable.

"Oh, I see," Embo replied, "You told them you quit, eh? That's why you were invited?"

"Kind of." Latts said, "But anyway… will you come?"

"Sure," Embo said.

"Oh, and you have to dress up." Latts said as sweetly as she could.

* * *

Next chapter: Embo's thoughte about the invitation and Latts inviting Boba Fett!


	4. Chapter 4

There you go. Chapter 4, people! Aw yeah! Thanks for the reveiws, Jedi-Gone-Bounty-Hunter and Obsidian Tear! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars (Sorry but my computer's translator is running out of languages!)

* * *

"I have to WHAT?!" Embo yelled as soon as Latts hung up.

Marrok picked his head up and barked.

"I know, Marrok!" Embo said.

Now you see, Embo couldn't _actually _understand his pet Anooba. That'd be weird and slightly impossible, but Embo did talk to him, just like any pet owner. Embo usually talked to Marrok if the Anooba made noises at him or if he had nobody else to talk to. This time, it was a little bit of both.

Embo sighed and walked over to his computer. He typed in "Naboo formal outfits for Kyuzo". He didn't want to find the perfect outfit and not have it fit! That happened a lot to most Kyuzo, considering their height. Embo didn't find many results and decided to just search for ideas. If he could find pieces, perhaps he could come up with his own outfit.

"I hate fashion, Marrok." Embo sighed again, "Maybe I'll call Sugi and see what she's wearing. If she's going."

Embo hoped she was. She was the only person who could translate for him!

* * *

Latts couldn't get Boba to answer his comlink. She'd probably left, like, fifteen messages already! The sixteenth call was no different.

RING! (Pause) RING! (Pause) RING!

"You've reached Fett. Leave a message and I'll try to call you back. BEEP!"

Latts just hung up this time, as appose to leaving another message. She groaned and flopped onto her couch. Where could Boba be? Then, as if answering her question, her comlink buzzed. Latts made a mad scramble off her couch, tripped over the caf table, stood back up and darted to the counter.

"Hello?" Latts said breathlessly after grabbing her comlink.

"Hey Latts." The voice said, "This is Boba."

"Hi! I've been trying to reach you-" Latts replied.

"Yeah, I noticed." Boba said, "I was just getting in after a bounty when you were leaving the fifteenth message. Didn't make it in time to pick up the sixteenth call. Sorry."

"That's alright, I understand." Latts answered.

"So what's up?" Boba asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd come to my parents' annual cookout on Naboo?" Latts asked.

"When is it?" Boba asked, sounding a bit uninterested.

"The third Friday of this month," Latts replied, "Everybody else is going…"

"What do you mean?" Boba asked.

"You know… Dengar, Sugi, Embo… Cato," Latts said 'casually'.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Boba asked.

"Well… my parents think I quit bounty hunting and you've got to wear dressy clothes." Latts said quickly.

"Oh…" Boba replied in a shocked voice, "Well, I'll check my calendar and get back to you…"

"Alright." Latts said. She could tell he wasn't excited about the dressing up bit.

"Bye!" Boba said.

"Talk to you later!" Latts replied hintingly.

_Maybe I should've told him it was a disguise_, Latts thought.

* * *

Next Chapter: Boba's thoughts about the cookout and Latts inviting the last person! Then we can get this fanfic rolling!


	5. Chapter 5

SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY! Really, really sorry, people! But here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

Boba thought Latts's invitation was nice but he had to WHAT? Wear dressy clothes!

_Oh man_, Boba thought, _why'd I say yes?_

Suddenly, Boba's comlink went off. He thought that it could be Latts calling him back, or something. Hopefully it was a bounty commission, one that would allow Boba to skip the party.

"Hello?" Boba said.

"Hello, Boba. It's Aurra." The voice said.

"Oh, hi." Boba said flatly.

"Gee, you sound like you just won the lottery." Aurra said sarcastically.

"Latts just invited me to a party-" Boba stopped, remembering that he was talking to Aurra Sing. Latts and Aurra didn't get along, so she probably wasn't invited.

"Oh, really?" Aurra said coyly, "That doesn't sound too bad…"

"Well it is." Boba said simply, "I have to-"

"Have to what?" Aurra asked eagerly.

"To…to…uh…" Boba suddenly realized that if he told Aurra he had to dress up, the party wouldn't appeal to her, "I've got to dress up. It's a _formal_ party."

"Oh, you mean those ones where they only serve you little hors d'oeuvres and you starve?"

"Well…uh…no, I don't think so." Boba replied.

"Oh, well I suppose it all depends on what nightclub you two are going to…" Aurra said.

"We are not going to a night club and, for your information, I am going to Latts's party! Other hunters will be there!" Boba responded angrily.

"And where, pray tell, is Latts's party?" Aurra asked with fake shock. As if she was trying to watch out for Boba!

"Naboo." Boba slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh man! Look at the time! I gotta go, bye!" Aurra hung up.

It was only one o'clock in the afternoon.

Boba sighed and turned off his comm. Hopefully Aurra wouldn't get the date.

* * *

Latts walked over to the couch and sat down. She quickly called Cato's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hellooooo?" Cato answered.

"Hi, um, it's Latts." Latts said, after Cato was finished 'helloing'.

"Hi Latts! How ya doing?" Cato replied.

"I'm good. Want to go to a party?" Latts asked.

"Maaaaaybe… who's is it?" Cato responded.

"My parents…" Latts went off on the whole sha-bam and when she finished, Cato was silent for a few seconds.

"Hello? Cato, you there?" Latts asked.

"Yep! I'll come to your under-cover BBQ!" Cato exclaimed.

"Did you drink a lot of caf this morning?" Latts asked.

"No, why?" Cato replied.

"You're just so peppy…any way, we were saying?" Latts said.

"I said that I'll come. I have a dress I've been needing an occasion for!" Cato said.

"Okay, see you there." Latts said, then hung up.

_She definitely had too much caf!_ Latts thought.

* * *

Next Chapter: Cato's thoughts and how another person gets unintentionally "invited"!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this one's so short but that's just the way it is! (Anyone get that song reference?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the song "That's Just the Way It Is"

* * *

Cato hung up and ran to her closet. She quickly put on the awesome gown she'd bought for no apparent reason the last time she was on Coruscant. It still fit _perfectly_! Cato then heard her comm beeping. She made her way slowly to the little table it was on across the room. (The gown she was in made her move kind of slow).

"Hellooooo?" Cato said.

"Cato, why do you say 'hello' like that?!" A mini hologram of a Duro asked.

"It used to weird out salespeople and they'd hang up," Cato shrugged, "Doesn't really work anymore, because the salespeople are weirder than my 'hellooooo'."

"O-kay…" Cad Bane said, "Why in the universe are you wearing a full-out gown?!"

"I was trying it on because Latts Razzi invited me to a formal party." Cato bragged.

"Uh-huh…" Bane replied, "Why's she holding a formal? Is it finally her Sweet Sixteen?"

"Uh, Bane," Cato said, "I think her Sweet Sixteen was, like, at least three years ago…"

"Uh-huh…" Bane replied again.

"Is that your favorite word?" Cato asked, annoyed.

"No, but you still didn't explain why it's a formal." Bane retorted.

"Well, because it's actually Latts's parents' party, and it's on Naboo." Cato said.

"I see… interesting." Bane said.

"I'm not sure if we're suppose to bring some one…" Cato started to say.

"Oh no, you don't!" Bane exclaimed, "Don't drag me into this!"

"But Bane! It'd be awkward if I was suppose to bring some one and I showed up alone!" Cato said.

"But-"

"Fine! If that's how you want it!" Cato fake-screamed, "I guess you'll just have to do with out my expert bounty hunting skills next time you need them!"

"Alright, alright, I'll go!" Bane exclaimed and hung up.

"You'll go where, Master Bane?" TODO 360 asked Bane.

TODO was Bane's Techno-service droid, although he was usually used as a butler. The droid almost always accompanied Bane everywhere. He also happened to slightly annoy a certain Clawdite…

"TODO, how'd you like to go to a formal Naboo party as my butler droid?" Bane smirked.

"I am a techno-service droid!" TODO shouted.

* * *

Next Chapter: Um... it's a surprise? (I actually don't know what the next chapter's about yet!)


End file.
